Teleportation
SPOILERS The whole of this page is a spoiler If you do not want to know details about the game that occur later on, do not read this page Upon killing the Lich in Bazaar of the Bizarre, Ashley gains the ability to instantly teleport from one Magic Circle save point to another. The ability is accessed in a similar way to the Save command (standing on the circle, and using the menu), but from the Magic menu rather than Data. The base cost is 15 Magic points, even to the same location, plus 4 points for each additional location in the chain. In the first playthrough, there are 33 locations in all. From one end of the chain to another costs 147 Magic Points total. Ashley is very unlikely indeed to be able to teleport even half way through the chain upon first receiving teleport. There are no additional Magic Circle save points at either end of the chain in the second playthrough. The Godhands Workshop location is added in the middle of the first-playthrough teleport chain, for 34 locations total costing 151 Magic Points to navigate. There are more proactive shortcuts that can cut across short in-game distances between magic circles that are far apart in the teleport chain, but they do not save significantly more real-life time than simply waiting for Ashley's Magic Points to regenerate. Using Gain Magic on enemies on the way, too, takes a similar amount of total time to simply standing. One of the more highly recommended journeys using Teleport is the trip back to Blackmarket of Wines in the Wine Cellar. Immediately after Ashley gains Teleport, the room next door (The Gallows changes to a new version with a Minotaur Zombie and a new, second Chest with a Damascus Circle Shield in it. Wine Cellar * Worker's Breakroom • Wine Guild Hall (Container) • Blackmarket Catacombs * Hall of Revenge (Container) • The Withered Spring • Work of Art/WS (Workshop) Sanctum * Advent Ground (near end of Sanctum) (Container) Town Center West * Rue Vermillion • Magic Hammer/WS (Workshop) First Abandoned Mines * The Crossing • The Dark Tunnel Town Center West (South side of the river) * Rue Bouquet Undercity West * The Sunless Way Snowfly Forest * The Faerie Circle • Forest River (Container) • The Wood Gate Town Center South * Valdiman Gates The Keep * The Warrior's Rest • Keane's/WS (Workshop) Undercity West * Sinner's Corner • Crumbling Market Second Abandoned Mines * Treaty Room • Bandits' Hollow Limestone Quarry * The Ore Road • The Auction Block • Way Down Town Center East * Rue Lejour • Kesch Bridge • Metal Works/WS (Workshop) • Junction Pt./WS (Workshop) Temple of Kiltia * The Dark Coast Town Center East * Plateia Lumitar Great Cathedral Ground Floor * Sin and Punishment Great Cathedral Fourth Floor * The Atrium Undercity West * Godhands/WS (Workshop all materials, 2nd play) See also * Break Arts * Battle Abilities Spells: * Warlock * Shaman * Sorceror * Enchanter Citations __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Areas Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides